Spectreman
Is the hero of the series. He is from the Nebula 71 Star, and must request transformation. His human form is called Jouji. History Spectreman was a cyborg created by aliens from Nebula 71 known simply as, "The Overlords." They sent him on a mission to Earth, to help stop pollution. In order to blend in with society, he created a human disguise called Jouji (George in the English Dub) and joined an anti-pollution team. On the distant Planet E, a peaceful planet of apes, the evil Dr. Gori had been banished, for trying to conquer you planet. After many years of wandering the universe with his sidekick, Karas, he found the planet Earth. Disgusted by the mistreatment of this planet, he decided to use the pollution to create the monster, Hedoron, to destroy humanity before they could ruin Earth. Luckily, Spectreman stepped in and fought the monster, setting it ablaze by charging at it after he'd been shot by Dr. Gori's ship. However, Hedoron was revealed to have survived the flames and continued to wreak havoc in Tokyo City. Jouji transformed into Spectreman for the second time and used his Spectre Light to reduce Hedoron to a puddle of goo. Time after time, Dr. Gori sent horrific monsters to eliminate the humans and Spectreman (at one point even bringing Hedoron back as Neo Hedoron), but none of them succeeded. Features and Powers/Weapons Body Features *'Beam Lamp': The green stone on Spectreman's forehead, it is is equivalent of a color timer. Unlike a normal color timer the Beam lamp does not change color but simply flashes. It flashes when his physical strength is depleted and/or he is gravely injured, basically any physical situation where his life in endangered will cause it to react. Techniques *'Spectre-Flash': An energy beam that surges from Spectreman's fingertips. *'Spectre-Ray': A Rainbow Ray that can destroy a monster. *'Spectre Thunder': Spectreman can generate a shockwave of energy. *'Nebula Slice': A multicolored shuriken, that expands when thrown. *'Spectre Cutters': Razor-sharp blades that burst forth from Spectreman's forearms. *'Nebula Gimlet': Using the Spectre Cutters, Spectreman rotates like a drill, digging fast. *'Spectre Sword and Shield': Sword and shield sent to Spectreman from Nebula Star when requesting them. *'Spectre Gun': A huge gun sent to Spectreman from Nebula Star when requesting them. *'Flight': Like most giant heroes, Spectreman can fly. *'Size Change': Spectreman starts out human-sized but can grow giant sized. *'Spectre Shock': Spectreman can electrify himself to electrocute his foes. This power only works on contact. *'Spectro Eyes': Spectreman's eyes turn light blue and can see invisible objects and life forms. *'Freeze': Spectreman can shoot shoot snow from the spike on his head to freeze his enemies. *'Light': Spectreman's body can flash brightly to blind his opponents and also burn them. While Spectreman is virtually invincible, he can still be damaged. In one episode, when injured in the leg by an opposing monster, he bled green blood. He bled one other time, when bitten in the neck by a space vampire. Notably, his blood color had changed to bright yellow. Spectre-Flash.jpg|Spectre-Flash Spectre-Ray.jpg|Spectre-Ray Spectre-Blades.jpg|Spectre-Blades Spectre-Sword-Shield.jpg|Spectre-Sword and Shield Flight.jpg|Flight shuriken.jpg|Shuriken Transformation Jouji needs to ask the Nebula 71 people for permission to transform. He extends his right arm towards the sky and is then bathed in a ray sent by Nebula 71 and transforms. Trivia * Spectreman was created around the time of many other famous Tokusatsu TV series such as Kamen Rider, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Zone Fighter, Ultraman Leo, and Dinosaur War Izenborg to name a few. * Spectreman’s name in the English dub is George instead of Gamou Joji. Gallery Spectreman2.jpg Spectreman 2.jpg Spectreman3.jpg Spectreman 4.jpg Spectreman 5.jpg Spectreman 6.jpg Spectreman 7.jpg Spectreman 8.jpg specymanu.jpg specyman.jpg spektorman2.jpg Spectreman-Head.jpg Spectreman-Transformation 2.jpg Spectreman-Transformation 3.jpg Spectreman-Transformation 4.jpg Spectreman Type A B C.jpg|Spectreman Head Type A, B and C Spectreman vs. Dust Man.jpg|Fighting Dust Man Spec vs Dust.jpg Spectreman vs baron.jpg|Spectreman vs. Baronsaurus Spectrezarig.jpg|Spectreman fighting Zariganid Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Cyborgs Category:Good Kaiju Category:Good Characters